La reunión
by MissKaro
Summary: Cada año se veían en el mismo lugar, él la esperaba junto al árbol y ella salía cual diosa triunfante de su secreta morada. Ese era el día en que los amantes se reunían, porque sus almas estaban unidas, y sus destinos entrelazados. helsa. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece. ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**NA: **Cafeína, una dura jornada sabatina de 9 a 5, insomnio e inspiraciones literarias mixtas son la mezcla para este fic. Ignoren la falta de originalidad con el título.

No apto para personas intolerantes a la cursilería exprés =)

Un tip: Cuando vean la pequeña estrofa de una canción, pueden reproducirla. Se llama Feels like Home. ¡A LEER!

* * *

**La reunión**

_by_

_MissKaro_

* * *

Con el cuerpo ladeado y apoyado en la superficie sólida del tronco, un pelirrojo contemplaba el ascenso a la superficie de la joven rubia dentro del lago. En el agua diáfana aparecían pequeñas ondas conforme la menuda mujer avanzaba a tierra firme. La joven, de aspecto etéreo, sin embargo, no mostraba atisbos de gotas de agua descendiendo por su cuerpo o humedeciendo el vestido celeste que entallaba su no muy marcada silueta de reloj de arena. Ella caminaba con soltura y elegancia ajena a lo que su aparición suscitaría en quien le viese abandonar su morada.

El pelirrojo junto al roble sólo podía observarla con genuina admiración y la sonrisa petulante en su rostro trataba sino de enmascarar el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo. Para Hans, aquella mujer era el ser menos terrenal que existía y él era un afortunado por permitírsele presenciarla.

Sostuvo el aire en su pecho al ver que el resplandor del sol hacía que el cabello rubio platinado de ella brillara con mayor intensidad. Ella era más que una aparición; se le dificultaba responder a su mera presencia, pero aun así lo hizo.

Él dio un paso en su dirección y sonrió con calidez cuando los orbes cerúleos de ella se cruzaron con los suyos y el velo de frialdad que los cubría desaparecía, dando lugar a una profunda alegría.

—Elsa… —murmuró avanzando un poco más a ella, sintiendo como que el tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta, porque la distancia parecía acortarse después de horas.

Escuchó lejanamente el soplar del viento cuando la vio sonreír y echar a correr a sus brazos.

La cogió entre risas y comenzó a dar vueltas lleno de júbilo.

Finalmente había llegado ese día del año.

Una nueva caricia del viento llegó cuando Hans se detuvo, el frescor del comienzo de otoño acarició su rostro esculpido al tiempo que agitaba su cabellera pelirroja, el aire traía un aroma enriquecedor para sus fosas nasales, pero no podía disimular el perfume de Elsa, una exótica combinación de invierno y flores, tan característico de ella. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Aspiró hondamente y la mano que sujetaba la cintura de Elsa ascendió hasta su delicado rostro, que acarició con suavidad con su dedo índice hasta llegar a sus labios rosas.

Elsa sonrió y sus ojos azules chispearon recorriendo el rostro del pelirrojo, con su piel marfil y sus pecas, deteniéndose en las dos brillantes esmeraldas que la contemplaban con admiración. Sintió cómo él movió su mano hasta su cuello y se puso en puntas para hacer lo que llevaba tiempo esperando.

En cuanto los labios de Hans hicieron contacto con los suyos, una especie de corriente electrizante recorrió cada poro de su ser, ocasionándole un estremecimiento que fue percibido por él, porque lo sintió sonreír en medio de esa danza tan conocida entre ambos, que llevaban tiempo esperando. Ambos luchaban el uno contra el otro para dominarse, aunque más bien lo único que deseaban era estar unidos todo el tiempo posible, deleitándose con el sabor dulce de su contraparte.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién perdió su pequeña batalla, pero con sus frentes apoyadas y jadeando, no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Te extrañé —dijo Elsa acariciando los cabellos de Hans sin saber el momento en que había llevado sus manos a ese lugar. Sus hebras rojizas eran tan suaves como siempre. —El tiempo se me hizo eterno…

—Trescientos sesenta y cuatro días es mucho tiempo —acotó él separándose levemente para depositar un beso en su coronilla—, y doce horas son muy cortas —se lamentó tomando su mano.

Elsa le regaló una sonrisa minúscula y asintió dándole un apretón. Ciertamente, sabía que las doce horas que podían estar juntos ese día era muy poco, pero como cada año, iban a aprovecharlos al máximo. Se dejó guiar por él mirando desinteresadamente el paisaje. Sobre su cabeza, las copas de los árboles tenían colores amarillentos y marrones, y algunos de ellos estaban comenzando a quedarse desnudos, pues las hojas estaban perdiendo su fuerza, preparándose para el invierno que acontecería en mes y medio.

A principios de Noviembre era un poco perceptible la siguiente estación, su favorita. De pequeña, le encantaba salir en un día nevado y extender sus brazos para sentirse una princesa de las nieves, el frío no le molestaba; y cuando se cansaba de hacer muñecos de nieve y jugar, se sentaba en los escalones de la entrada con una taza de chocolate caliente, disfrutando de la paz que le transmitía el manto que iba acumulándose a sus pies.

Con melancolía, pensó que ya no podía hacer todo eso, era una de las muchas cosas que extrañaba de cuando vivía en la tierra.

El pasto verde comenzó a cambiar frente a sus ojos después de una caminata que le pasó desapercibida; de un momento a otro, la superficie bajo sus pies se volvió arenosa y con cada paso se hundía tal cual lo hacía al salir del lago. Parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a tierra y soltó una risita al mirar sus alrededores, habían llegado a la playa.

—Ninguno de los dos estamos vestidos para la ocasión —comentó con gracia escuchando el sonido de las olas y graznido de las gaviotas en el cielo, que se asomaban al agua para tratar de agarrar algún pescado con sus picos.

Respiró con fuerza para tratar de captar el inconfundible olor del agua salada y se apresuró a deshacerse de las zapatillas cerradas que calzaba, soltándolas junto a un trozo de madera vieja.

—¡No hace falta estar vestidos para esto! —replicó a gritos Hans, haciendo lo mismo que ella, quitándose sus zapatos negros y sus calcetines, quedándose simplemente con sus vaqueros y su camisa verde, corriendo hacia la orilla del mar. —¡De la ma… ¡Está muy fría! —exclamó al llegar hasta Elsa, que rió negando y pateando el agua para mojarlo, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Empezaron a darse pelea, comportándose como un par de adolescentes enamorados, aunque sus apariencias fuesen de dos adultos en su treintena. Las miradas de los pocos visitantes no les importaban mientras se divirtieran, aunque era muy poca la afluencia de gente en la pequeña playa, ya que era miércoles, y no era festivo.

En un momento dado, Elsa estaba huyendo de él, calada hasta los huesos por sus ropas mojadas, que a diferencia del lago, el agua del mar sí le empapaba; pero para Hans no era difícil darle alcance, él había sido un gran deportista en la universidad y ella no había sido más que una _presuntuosa ratita de biblioteca_, como solía llamarle para atraer su atención (entre otras cosas que hacía para obtener una cita con la reina del hielo).

Hans rodeó la pequeña cintura de la rubia y la cargó como neandertal sobre su hombro para llevarla a la zona seca, riéndose por los reclamos de la joven, que golpeaba su espalda con sus puños para evitar el humillante momento, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban por el humor que le daba la situación.

—¡Bájame! ¡Tonto! —siseaba sin preocuparse por su equilibrio, ya que se sentía segura de que él no le permitiría caer y… lastimarse. Emitió un suspiro consciente de que no había forma en que pudiese salir herida. De repente gritó cuando cayeron juntos sobre la arena, de una manera no muy improvisada.

—Estúpida concha —masculló él acomodándola después de la caída, farfullando por lo bajo cuando ella soltó una carcajada burlona.

—Eso pasa por cargarme —manifestó Elsa quitándose la arena de sus cabellos con rapidez, haciendo que Hans le obsequiara una mirada engreída y una sonrisa ladina por su actitud pretenciosa.

Él se levantó y fue en busca de los zapatos de ambos, que no tenían uso tomando en cuenta el estado en que se encontraban. Dio vuelta y, otra vez, la contempló a la distancia, solo que ahora ella estaba sentada y observaba el movimiento de las olas con expresión pensativa, con su cabeza recostada en sus rodillas, que sujetaba con sus brazos.

Cada año hacía lo mismo, donde se encontraran, veía a la distancia recordando tiempos pasados, pensando en lo que podía ser, mas nunca sería. Ella trataba de aferrarse a la vida que no tenía en la tierra, se imaginaba cosas que no ocurrirían y se lamentaba por su repentina partida. Hans se sentía impotente, no existía una manera para poder remediar la situación en que se encontraban, le dolía pensar en el sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba.

Su esposa.

—No estoy triste en este momento —susurró ella cuando se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. —Lo único que hacía era disfrutar de la hermosa vista, recordaba nuestra luna de miel, y ese no es un momento a futuro, Hans —agregó al final riendo, inclinándose para recoger algo a sus pies. Una concha.

—Sesenta y tres —dijo él riendo entre dientes al recibirla de parte de ella.

—No, sesenta y cuatro, escondí una de las conchas que encontré, era muy extraña y la conservé…

—¿Cuánto tiempo te costó admitirlo? —Sonrió de lado al verla sonrojarse—. La encontré en la caja de galletas que tenías al final del estante de la cocina, cariño —reveló para consternación de ella, y regocijo de él.

—¿Cómo?

—Recuerda que siempre estaba un paso frente a los otros. —Su tono arrogante le ganó un golpe en el brazo.

—Más bien tergiversando las cosas a tu voluntad —contradijo Elsa escondiendo la concha en la arena antes de que ambos se pusieran de pie.

Hans le pasó un brazo por su hombro y comenzaron a andar sin rumbo fijo esperando que sus ropas se secaran.

* * *

La rubia rió a carcajadas a pesar de sentir que se encontraba en un encrucijada; Hans le estaba ofreciendo una camiseta holgada para cambiarse, artículo que formaba parte de los productos de la tienda local con el eslogan "Arendelle: donde la magia ocurre". Él estaba ofreciéndole una ropa que ni en vida habría usado —a menos que fuese de él, que utilizaba en los días de asueto en que no trabajaba en su negocio de artesanías—, esa camiseta era tres veces su talla y ni de chiste iba a ponérsela, aunque el puchero de Hans, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa infantil, le pidiese que le cumpliera su deseo.

—Hans —empezó a decir cuando su risa ralentizaba—, yo no uso ropas como esa.

Él alzó su ceja izquierda en un gesto burlón a la vez que seductor.

—La reina del hielo solo compra ropa de diseñador —el pelirrojo dobló su mano con coquetería—, París, Nueva York, Nápoles… Un pequeño poblado perdido y un desconocido diseñador no le llegan ni a los talones… Pobre —revisó la etiqueta de la camiseta e hizo una mueca— Oaken, ¿qué clase de padre le pone ese nombre a su hijo? Olvídalo, te buscaré otra cosa.

—¿Por qué no la utilizas tú? —intervino ella ignorando sus provocaciones anteriores, tomando la camiseta entre sus delgados dedos—. ¿Acaso no te gusta? —preguntó con fingido estupor. —Pienso que te verías muy bien caminando por las calles con un "Soy bello, ámenme" en la parte frontal de tu pecho… —sonrió y buscó otra de las camisetas coloridas colgadas en ganchos—, ¿o tal vez "No puedes dejar de mirarme de lo hermoso que soy"?

Los dos se soltaron a reír.

—¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se compraría… —inquirió él segundos más tarde, pero calló cuando Elsa abrió los ojos asombrada y sonrió forzosamente—…una ropa tan genial sin presumirla en las calles? —completó después de una pequeña tos.

—Siempre tienes la razón, cariño —dijo Elsa con voz falsa, empezando a trenzarse su cabello a causa del nerviosismo.

—¿Hay algún problema con las camisas? —preguntó una voz gruesa a espaldas de Hans, que tragó antes de voltear.

Y contuvo sus carcajadas.

Un chico blancuzco de metro cincuenta, dientón, narizón y de ojos negros observaba a Hans expectante, presumiendo una camiseta morada que rezaba "Yo también te quiero, ¡démonos un abrazo!" en letras rosas.

—No amigo —pronunció a duras penas. El aludido estornudó ruidosamente, se sacudió su nariz y sonrió cual niño pequeño.

—¡Son geniales! —exclamó con voz aguda, muy diferente a la anterior, tomando tres de las camisas con entusiasmo. —Y muy baratas… —completó elevando sus cejas antes de girar hacia la caja.

Pero se detuvo después de dos pasos y les dirigió una mirada penetrante a ambos por sobre su hombro.

—Espero que la pasen bien las próximas horas, ¡iré a visitar a Oaken! —Con eso, desapareció con prontitud.

Hans frunció el ceño y compartió una mirada con Elsa, preguntándole en silencio: ¿Tendrá alguna sospecha?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sujetó un vestido azul oscuro de otro perchero, le llegaría hasta las rodillas y acentuaría su cintura.

—¿Cómo me veré con él? —cuestionó dubitativa.

Él llevó la palma de su mano hasta su rostro.

—Tú siempre te verás hermosa…

Elsa bajó la mirada apenada, recordando las muchas veces que él se lo decía cuando pasaba por sus momentos de incertidumbre; habiendo vivido sola con un poco afectuoso padre desde los ocho años, tras sobrevivir en el accidente que se llevó la vida de su madre, le había dejado con profundas huellas. Adgar Castle se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su empresa después de la muerte de su amada esposa y poca atención había dado a la hija que sufría la pérdida de su madre.

Por ese mismo motivo, al crecer, se había cerrado al contacto humano al grado de ser la intocable, la mujer fría, porque no había sabido cómo tener cercanía con los demás; aunado a eso, como no tuvo ninguna guía femenina que le aconsejara en ese tipo de cuestiones, las revistas de moda fueron a las que acudió cuando necesitó aprender a maquillarse y a vestirse, lo que la hizo depender de las apariencias y no ser muy amigable con los otros. Peor aún, la riqueza de su padre acrecentó sus malas maneras hasta el día que explotó frente a Hans Westergaard y le confesó toda su vida.

Así se dio cuenta que, poco a poco, se había ido enamorando de él, que la quería a pesar de sus numerosos defectos.

—¿Eso comprarás? —preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, ojeando las prendas que él tenía en sus brazos. Un pantalón de chándal gris, una camisa de cuadros roja y una gorra de los _Jets_, blanco con verde.

—¿Qué? —Hans colocó la ropa una sobre otra—, ¿no combina?

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y él sonrió de lado habiendo logrado su objetivo de sacarla de su letargo con semejantes ropas. Ambos sabían que por nada del mundo él se atrevería a salir a la calle vistiendo ridículamente, tenía una imagen que mantener; acostumbrado a la opulencia desde su infancia, sabía muy bien qué vestir cuando iba a pasear.

—Engreído —susurró ella yendo a la caja, con él siguiéndola momentos más tarde, llevando un conjunto más decente.

—No lo dudes —respondió buscando en su bolsillo su billetera.

* * *

La pareja se sentó al borde de la fuente en medio del pueblo, y Elsa se enfocó en el reflejo que veía en el agua. Estiró su mano e introdujo su dedo para, con aire distraído, hacer formas inexactas. La imagen que tenía ante sí era la que se había detenido en el tiempo, sus facciones de eternos treinta años, una piel nívea sin la apariencia de haber sido tocada por el sol, imperceptibles arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos, sus orbes celestes con un pequeño brillo.

Se había ido demasiado pronto, le faltaron muchas cosas por vivir, sitios por visitar, personas a las que decir lo mucho que le importaban, todo eso se había acabado siete años atrás, el día que murió.

El hubiera no existía, pero cuántas cosas no hubiera dicho y hecho de saber que iba a morir, nadie estaba verdaderamente preparado para su muerte, y mucho menos alguien de esa edad, cuando la gente que te rodeaba te decía que no te preocuparas por algo que no aun no iba a ocurrir, que tus mayores se irían primero.

Con cinismo, pensó que a su padre le quedarían años por vivir, en especial con esa nueva esposa que tenía. Sus suegros y sus doce cuñados —todos más grandes que ella para ese entonces— seguro les restaban algunas décadas.

Por el rabillo de su ojo volteó a ver a Hans sumido en sus pensamientos, diciéndose que era injusto no tener la oportunidad de disfrutar un sinnúmero de cosas, todas muy lejos de su alcance ahora.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Hans carraspeó y habló: —Yo ya lo he aceptado, Elsa. Es difícil, pero…

—Son siete años, lo sé —le dijo ella casi inaudiblemente—, con cada año en que se puede volver un día debería… afrontarlo, mas… soy testaruda y…

—¿No vernos los demás días del año no ayuda, cierto? No poder tocarnos…

Elsa sonrió melancólicamente y cogió su mano.

—Te compré esto —dijo Hans buscando en el bolsillo de la camisa blanca por la que se había decidido. —Sé que lo que más extrañas es el chocolate.

Las lágrimas que Elsa había estado conteniendo cayeron a raudales al ver la barra de chocolate que él le tendía. Lo abrazó por el cuello y descansó su peso sobre él. El chocolate era una nimiedad, lo importante era su valor silencioso, el esfuerzo que Hans estaba haciendo para que gozara ese único día —o doce horas, en realidad— que tenía permitido volver, en deferencia a la fecha de su muerte.

Año con año él se había dedicado a hacerle disfrutar y olvidar la realidad, aunque por supuesto su sufrimiento debía ser el mismo que ella. Era una egoísta, Hans seguía haciendo cosas por ella y no se lo agradecía nunca, creyendo que lo merecía, tal vez incluso que era su deber.

—¿Tienes una moneda? —preguntó en su oído y lo sintió asentir y rebuscar en su pantalón.

La aceptó con una sonrisa y lo dejó solo después de un beso suave en sus labios.

* * *

Con la brisa otoñal soplando en el parque, los dos anduvieron en el camino empedrado que llevaba hasta una banca cerca de un estanque con patos. Elsa sabía que Hans había adivinado lo que iban a hacer, y su risa baja fue una confirmación del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando era un niño, el momento que más atesoraba eran los domingos en que visitaba a su abuela y juntos salían a alimentar a los patos en el lago detrás de la granja de sus abuelos. Increíblemente, fueron aquellos momentos los que le incitaron a estudiar veterinaria, no administración, como esperaban todos. Al fallecer su abuela, no quedaron personas que lo acompañaran, y al crecer y trabajar, poco tiempo era el que podía dedicarle a animalillos que no necesitasen ser socorridos.

A ella le había confesado lo mucho que disfrutaba haciendo eso y se volvió una rutina que ellos compartían los fines de semana. Hacía tiempo que él no la llevaba a cabo.

Se ubicaron en la banca y ella abrió la bolsa de papel en la que tenía las dos pequeñas hogazas de pan que pudo adquirir con la moneda. Partió una a la mitad y cada uno se quedó con una parte.

—Es extraña su presencia aquí —susurró Hans pasados unos minutos.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó sin comprender.

—A los silbones europeos no les gustan los estanques… —aclaró él.

—Ah, los patos —confirmó observando el color grisáceo y castaño de las plumas de las aves. Eran unos doce en la bandada, algunos con toques de negro y blanco, también franjas amarillas en sus cabezas. Emitían sus graznidos con cada pedacito de pan que atrapaban.

—Tendrían que emigrar más al sur, también —continuó Hans lanzando un pedazo de pan a lo lejos y riendo al ver que dos patos nadaban rápido para alcanzarlo. —O haber emigrado.

—Tal vez sus costumbres han cambiado a como el mundo lo ha hecho… —sugirió ofuscada. No le gustaba mucho desconocer un tema y no poder ofrecer explicaciones creíbles.

—Podría ser —convino él encogiéndose de hombros. —Los animales van donde más les favorezca, guiándose por su instinto, la intuición humana no ha llegado a los niveles que tienen las otras criaturas… cuantas catástrofes o… pérdidas humanas… se evitarían si nos alejáramos de algo peligroso… de saber que va a ocurrir.

—Dejaría de ser humanidad si sólo dependiéramos de los animales…

—No siempre —admitió Hans—, pero para los epilépticos y los ciegos es de gran ayuda un animal, para los que asisten a equinoterapia…

—Los que amamos acariciar a un gato…

Rieron con diversión.

* * *

—¿Iremos a ese sitio a comer? —preguntó Elsa señalando el restaurante en que habían comido el día del accidente. Un sitio agradable con manteles blancos, sillas de aspecto elegante y platos preparados por un chef pero con precios de ser hechos por un cocinero; se encontraba apartado del pueblo, y los dueños eran una pareja rellenita como dos rocas, amables y muy hospitalarios.

Le preocupaba que pudiesen reconocerles.

—No creo que Cliff y Bulda recuerden todos los rostros que han visto en los veinte años que tiene su establecimiento, Elsa —replicó Hans con una mano en su mentón—, y si lo hacen, no dirán nada por temor a ser vistos como locos…

—Si tú lo dices.

Al llegar a las puertas, un jovenzuelo les recibió con expresión austera, aunque su aspecto tierno dificultaba creerle su actitud. Sus ojos cafés, su cabello rubio y su rostro de bebé le daban un encanto risible.

—Bienvenidos a la Roca Feliz —dijo con voz monótona y ambos reprimieron una sonrisa. Con doce años, el chiquillo trataba de sentirse como un adulto, era una lástima que en sus mentes rondara la cara del gordito niño que paseaba por el restaurante con un peluche de reno. —¿Mesa para dos?

Asintieron y se dejaron guiar por el "magnificente" andar del pequeño Kristoff, que era seguido por la mirada de su madre tras la caja, la cual reía negando.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerles para tomar? —cuestionó el rubio dándoles las cartas.

—Agua, y estamos listos para ordenar… —respondió Hans para asombro del rubio, que asintió rebuscando en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. —Un sándwich de pavo y otro de jamón —pidió con una risa—, y de postre tarta de manzana, gracias.

—Sí, emm, en unos momentos les traeré sus alimentos… —El rubio se retiró presuroso a la parte trasera del restaurante.

Una vez solos, Elsa y Hans rieron.

—Debe ser sorprendente para él que alguien pida una comida tan frugal a esta hora… Sé que acostumbra comer muchas zanahorias a esta hora —dijo Elsa acomodando la servilleta en su regazo.

—¿Por qué estarías atenta al menor en todo este tiempo? —interrogó Hans apoyándose en la mesa después de un vistazo a los comensales.

—No lo sé, quizá por…

—No, asunto zanjado —interrumpió él recibiendo al chico con su ceño fruncido.

Elsa miró su sándwich de jamón con gesto ausente, al estar muerta la comida no era precisamente una necesidad, pero la sola oportunidad de disfrutar algo que le había sido privado, le ponía pletórica. Con sólo una mordida revivían sensaciones perdidas en su paladar, como con el chocolate que Hans le había dado horas atrás. Se sentía como los patitos deleitándose con una mísera parte del pan que les dieron. En lo alto, no necesitaba comer, no hacía más nada que observar, y el cambio que ofrecía la tierra era maravilloso, por lo que no lo desaprovechaba.

Aunque no fuese su estilo, tenía ganas de comer con avidez, los sándwiches de jamón —la primera "comida" que pudo preparar"— eran sus favoritos, podía pasar días degustándolos en casa, nada de pizzas o hamburguesas, sólo el sencillo alimento consistente de pan, jamón y queso.

Salió de su pequeña burbuja, recordando que en su primera cita con Hans, en que él la llevó a su apartamento cuando una lluvia les sorprendió a mitad de su paseo, fueron sándwiches los que comieron, y aquel momento fue perfecto; cansada de las extravagancias, descubrir que podían pasarla bien así fue un alivio. Eso la convenció para aceptar una nueva cita.

Alzó la mirada y sonrió a Hans, que mordía su sándwich con deleite.

* * *

La caminata que habían mantenido hasta el lugar inicial había sido silenciosa y prolongada, ambos prefirieron tomar el camino más largo para caer en la falsa seguridad de que les quedaba más tiempo por compartir.

Habían rondado la playa en la que se divirtieron horas atrás, escuchando el sonido de las olas que se acrecentaban con la próxima caída del ocaso. El par de pescadores allí daban gritos anunciando las últimas presas del día, celebrando el semejante tamaño que su cena tendría. El sol y la arena habían calentado sus cuerpos librándoles de la casi gélida brisa del otoño. La marea había estado subiendo, y con el viento, la espuma blanca esparcía las pequeñas partículas de sal en el aire, dándole una atmósfera acogedora y apaciguadora del nerviosismo que los dos esposos tenían.

El camino, había que reiterar, fue callado.

Y a pesar de su negación a decirlo en voz alta, a Elsa le molestaba en sobremanera. Sabía, sin embargo, que el silencio cargaba una especie de paz para la vorágine de sentimientos dentro de su ser; aunque a ratos le sumergiera en reflexiones sin precedentes. Inevitablemente volvía a pensar y pensar sobre su situación, como lo había hecho las seis veces anteriores.

Miró el rostro pétreo de Hans y se tragó las palabras que tanto deseaba decir.

Llegaron a la zona del lago contemplando sus alrededores, el sol bañaba con su luz el agua dándole un brillo singular, y también ofrecía la vaga impresión de que un arcoíris se escondía cerca de la superficie, colores que hicieron sonreír a la rubia por lo bello que consideraría el lugar si no estuviese relacionado a tan terribles circunstancias. Los bonitos nenúfares rosas en los alrededores formaban parte del toque agradable que le hacían querer odiar ese lugar. El roble a unos metros contribuía también a ese sentimiento, pues no era difícil imaginarlo como un espacio para tener un picnic en familia, aun cuando estuviera cerca de la carretera —no muy concurrida, de cualquier manera.

—Y es imposible, ¿verdad? —Hans rompió el silencio adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos—. Odiar un sitio como éste por razones…

—No digas egoístas, por favor —interrumpió tajantemente—. ¡Casi es un cementerio! —gritó y el aleteo de un pájaro huyendo asustado le hizo notar lo alterada que estaba. —Lo siento…

—La última palabra que se me habría ocurrido era egoísta —contestó él en voz baja apretando su mano.

Asintió y con reluctancia soltó la mano para acomodarse sobre el pasto.

Hans se mantuvo de pie y deambuló pateando algunas de las hojas caídas en el césped, farfullando para sí cosas sin sentido. Ella cerró los ojos recordando las veces que él lo hacía cuando estaba enfadado, frustrado, sin ganas de enfrentarse a los inminentes problemas que se cernirían sobre sí, a los que respondía encontrándole soluciones asombrosas.

Era una pena que la actual situación, la única que deseaba solucionar, no aplicara.

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
and how long I've been so alone.  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done…

Elsa lo sintió ubicarse a su lado una vez que comenzó a cantar; para Hans, su voz era el mejor alivio, la fórmula perfecta para tranquilizarle. Era suave y acompasada, llegaba a sus oídos como un susurro del viento pero penetraba tan profundo que se quedaba incrustada en lo más profundo de su ser, esa clase de voz era la que quería seguir escuchando hasta cansarse, había sido tan feliz oyéndola al despertarse por las mañanas, tarareando cuando preparaba el desayuno, o al hacer una de esas espléndidas creaciones que se vendían como pólvora, incluso con sus pequeñas riñas no podía dejar de oírla.

La extrañaba.

La abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en su cuello, tratando de olvidar las injusticias, las tontas creencias que había… tenía que repetirse su resolución de hacía un tiempo, su aceptación de la muerte.

Los sollozos de Elsa provocaron una opresión dolorosa en su pecho, odiaba sentirse impotente, nada de lo que pudiera decirle sería lo suficientemente bueno. Nada.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Elsa con voz desesperada.

—No lo sé…

—Odio esto… lo odio tanto… yo quiero estar aquí… todos los días… no allá…

—Qué más quisiera yo…

La consoló acariciando su espalda y besando su cabeza, no podía hacer otra cosa.

—El próximo año… quiero verla de cerca…

—Elsa…

—No, tú también quieres… es imposible que no desees estar cerca de tu hija.

—Claro que quiero, pero si nos ve —interpuso con fiereza—, no quiero que Anna…

—Por favor… solo quiero… es mi pequeña bebé… ya sé que estamos muertos, ¡sé que no vamos a volver más que un maldito día! —manifestó con vehemencia—, sé que no podemos dejar que nos vea, pero, quiero sentirla cerca, más cerca de lo que podré estar de ella. Me gustaría tanto acariciar su rostro, besarla, escucharla decirme mamá con sus brazos a mi alrededor y no con lágrimas en los ojos… abrazando a un peluche y mirando una fotografía vieja. Hans… solo quiero observarla de lejos… —finalizó con voz quebrada, enfocando sus orbes acuosas en él.

Él suspiró asintiendo. De hablar, demostraría lo afectado que estaba por dentro. Cada una de las frases de ella reflejaban sus propios sentimientos. Quería lo mismo con su pequeña hija de nueve años, de apenas dos cuando ambos murieron; desde arriba la veía crecer sin poder estar ahí para enseñarle a andar en bicicleta, arroparla cuando tenía frío, ayudarla a cuidar a su mascota o cuidarla cuando estaba enferma. Alguien más estaba haciendo lo que él no tenía permitido, no podía ser un padre para su hija. No estaría ahí para ahuyentar a su primer novio o entregarla en el altar, para enseñarle lo malo de los chicos o decirle lo bella que era cuando uno se atreviera a romperle el corazón. Solo no estaba, y dolía.

Siete años atrás, todo había acabado para ellos.

Y no habrían podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había sido su quinto aniversario de matrimonio y salieron a cenar a esa idílica parte de la ciudad, a la Roca Feliz. Anna se quedó al cuidado de sus padres, que estaban deseosos de darle un tiempo a solas para la fecha. Iban con rumbo a casa, donde celebrarían con mayor intimidad, la carretera estaba solitaria.

Hubo una suave llovizna, comenzaron a cantar las baladas románticas de la radio, riendo cuando él desafinaba.

El automóvil descontrolado le tomó por sorpresa y no había podido controlar el volante.

Unos adolescentes que comenzaban su viernes de juerga borrachos los había impactado. Su coche se salió del camino y golpeó el árbol cerca del lago; él había quedado inconsciente al instante, pero volvió en sí confundido para darse cuenta que su esposa había sido expulsada del auto porque se quitó el cinturón para alcanzar un objeto en la parte trasera. De forma borrosa la había distinguido al borde del lago…

Todo fue un mar de sombras después de eso, escuchó las sirenas, sus súplicas para salvar a la mujer que amaba, los llamados de los paramédicos para resistir, luego un vacío. A partir de ahí, una pantalla. Se convirtió en un espectador en lo alto, observando la tierra solo, sin saber qué ocurría hasta que un día se encontró junto a una carretera cerca de allí, con el sol sobre su cabeza.

Y un impulso a ir al último lugar que recordaba.

Donde momentos más tarde vio salir un ángel saliendo del lago.

Seguido de un dolor en su cabeza con el que llegó la explicación a todo.

A las personas que morían en accidentes como a ellos se les permitía volver el día de su muerte durante doce horas. Y una vez concluidas volverían a ser como las demás almas, estrellas en el cielo.

Por casualidad u obra del destino, él había fallecido poco antes de la medianoche y tenía la oportunidad de estar con Elsa tras una separación.

Las creencias de lo que había detrás de la muerte eran una mentira.

Pero no valía la pena luchar, sabía que no. Era improductivo.

—Está empezando —musitó Elsa, haciéndole recordar lo inevitable.

La diferencia entre ambos era que las doce horas de ella comenzaban primero por fallecer antes. Nunca había preguntado cuánto era que tenía en el agua, lo que le tomaba llegar hasta ella desde su ubicación. Solo le dolía verla desaparecer poco a poco y tener que esperar a su turno.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —dijo ella separándose y ocultando su ahora mano translúcida.

—Yo también te amo —respondió inclinándose a besarla dulcemente, aprovechando la oportunidad de despedirse que le fue negada antes. —Te amo tanto, Elsa Westergaard. Cada uno de los días que pasé a tu lado, y los que no pude, eres la mujer que siempre querré, con la que me habría gustado seguir despertando cada mañana, y estar a su lado para ver crecer a nuestra hija y a nuestros nietos...

Ella se tornó menos visible y sus lágrimas cayendo fueron desapareciendo antes de alcanzar el suelo. Lo que habría dado por permanecer con ella todos los días de su vida.

La mano que tenía en su pierna cayó y la empuñó sintiendo el hormigueo comenzar en su cuerpo. Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa señalando el cielo, donde los colores anaranjados y violáceos del atardecer hacían su aparición.

Él rió.

—Elsa… —murmuró antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera por completo—. El próximo año iremos a verla.

El éxtasis de su rostro fue lo último que presenció antes de cerrar los ojos esperando. Como lo hacía siempre.

Nunca sabía cuánto tomaba, pero no valía la pena tomar el tiempo.

Lo único que hacía era desaparecer.

Sin dejar rastro.

Los relojes no se detenían, el mundo no paraba de girar, nadie presenciaba su partida.

No pasaba algún suceso más extraordinario que la ida de un alma que ya no era parte de la tierra.

Pero este año, cuando ella llegó, a kilómetros de ahí, en la casa de sus abuelos paternos, el pequeño corazón de una pelirroja se aceleró al ver surgir las dos primeras estrellas en el firmamento.

De alguna forma, Anna sabía que sus padres estaban observándola.

* * *

**NA: Saludos.**

**Si mis habilidades literarias son escasas y pobres y quedaron cosas sin comprender, si tengo en algo que profundizar... con un comentario lo tomaré en cuenta para arreglarlo. **

**Pude concluir este oneshot de milagro, pero lo hice, la idea no iba a abandonarme así como así, la tenía entre ceja y ceja, je je. Donde vivo (vaya, desconozco si en otras partes), se cree que la persona que tiene un accidente hace aparición el día de su muerte, no en un plan romántico, pero a los viajeros les dan escalofríos. No sé, hasta no ver ja ja. **

**Si pueden dejar un abucheo, crítica constructiva o dedo gordo arriba en un review, gracias.**

**Un paréntesis, si lees mi otro fic, estoy borre que borre, cuando esté listo se los compartiré con gusto.**

**Se cuidan, Karo.**


End file.
